


Every Step Of The Way

by KeithKogone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith lost his five senses, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithKogone/pseuds/KeithKogone
Summary: Keith lost his five senses and will never have his first “feeling”(I’m really bad at summary’s so please just read)





	Every Step Of The Way

Everyone has a soulmate. They usually get their first “feeling” when they are eight or nine. Sometimes, they find out when they turn eighteen. 

There are five feelings. Sight, taste, smell, hearing, and touch. The five senses. Let me explain. Say there is someone named Sarah and their soulmates name is Kyle. Sarah would use one of the five senses, but through her soulmates body. Say Kyle was eating his favorite food, Sarah would taste it. When Kyle saw something he really liked, Sarah would see it. Same thing with the other senses. But sometimes, things go wrong. Like for Keith.  
-  
Keith lost his parents at a young age. Along with his five senses. 

It was him, Shiro, his mom, and his dad. Keith was looking out the window when it happened. Their car collided with another car. Keith’s mom died from the impact and his dad died on the way to the hospital. Shiro lost his arm. Keith and Shiro were the only survivors in there side of the crash. Keith was six at the time and Shiro was fifteen. Shiro, being the amazing big brother that he is, took care of Keith like he was Shiro’s own. 

Life was hard for Keith. He got made fun of at school. He didn’t have any friends. But when he was in third grade, everything changed. 

He meet Hunk and Pidge. Hunk was the nicest person he has ever met. Keith calls him a cinnamon roll. Pidge was... strange. But in a good way. He really likes her because she told him about conspiracy theory’s. And moth man. He called her gremlin. They would talk and hang out. Keith was happy. He finally belonged somewhere. 

But then, Hunk and Pidge got their first feeling. He didn’t belong anymore. He stopped talking to them at the beginning of fourth grade. He was bullied again and Hunk would usually tell someone or stop the fights. But one day, Hunk stopped helping. Keith was alone again. 

But then it happened again. He met someone new.


End file.
